The New Princess at Hogwarts
by MissMindychan
Summary: Harry Potter and friends have to stop the plans of gundam loving aliens. There's only one new student that can help them; a Princess with the knowledge of magic.
1. Chapter 1

Princess At Hogwarts

CHAPTER 1

There was an important announcement at Hogwarts. Wizards have discovered Frog-like aliens attempting to rule Earth. They had technological devices that were equal in power to the students' magic. They have decided: Anyone in danger of these wicked creatures shall go to Hogwarts, to learn about magic and create an army against the frog-aliens' plans. These aliens were known as Keronians. Or, sometimes they were called Axolotls.

A pekoponjian home in Japan was highly spotted. They took away Keroro Giroro Tamama and Kururu. Dororo was forgotten. Dororo was crying. Owls flew all over the Japanese neighborhood. They went all "Hooo! Hoo!". Natsumi and Fuyuki were now students at Hogwarts. So was Koyuki and Momoka. A Princess was also founded and sent to the school. She had shiny blonde hair, with purple streaks. Her hairtips are in large curls. Her eyes were a piercing violet like the evening skies. She wore a hot pink dress and a hot pink tiara with black diamonds on it. She was very fashionable and trendy.

The Keronians convinced to the wizards that they were good guys, so the wizards decide to let keronians and axolotls go to Hogwarts to learn not to take over Earth. Dororo already knows that. The others however don't. Natsumi and Fuyuki thought Keroro was a baka frog for giving away their secret and going to a wizard school.

The Princess's eyes were kawaii as she looked around. Why Twas she going to this wizard school? Is there a Kawaii Prophecy? Why was she here? Then, Proffessor Dumbledore spoke up:

"ATTENTION! Ladies and Gentlemen! There is an undescribable invasion of Earth. Keronians and Axolotlians r going thru the education of NOT 2 rule Pekopon & 2 use they're technology for magic!"

The announcement filled the princess's head and it really bothered her. In her mind: "Aliens!? Aliens in a wizard school!? What tha hell is going on here!? Gosh!!"

She then heard a loud whisper; "You........Baka........Frog........"

That voice was from that girl named... Natsumi! Harry also wondered about the alien situation. "Hey Proffessor Dumbledore, what excactly r u talking about? Keronians? Axolotls? R they sum sort of wizards?"

The class laughed at him. Except for his friends, Ron and Delienie. Dumbledore replies: "Don't you know, Harry Potter!? Keronians and Axolotlians r tha aliens taking over Earth! We must stop them!"

Professor Snape entered the Room. "Dumbledore, R u sure Pekopon is completely safe from theese aliens?" He gives a glare to Keroro Dororo Kururu Giroro & Tamama. "They culd b lying!"

"Good question Snape......" Dumbledore answered......

TO BE CONTINUED

(ILYU Jonasku and Spears-chan for the help with tha story! Lulz 3)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The Princess was stunningly beautiful. All the boys glanced and stared at her as she walked to Dumbledore. "dis is 1 of da weirdest things eva in my life." She said. "i mean, what da fuck? Aliens and wizards!? I'm just an ordinary girl!! Oh wait, no im not, i'm a princess with the best skils of magic! Oops!" said the princess. Her name is Dessaree. "Oh, hey.......... ur cute. Hehe." Flirtatiously said Snape. "culd she....... be more beautiful than...... Natsumi?" Giroro thought for a moment. "Ah, oh well. I luv BOTH of them!" Giroro thought with pride. "Leave me alone u PERVERT!!" Dessaree shouted at Snape. Snape is not the biggest pedophile, but he would definitely turn into one for Dessaree. "ENOOOOOOOUUUUUGGGGHHHH!!" screamed Dumbledore. "anyway, pekopon is in great danger, and we must protect it with our MAGIC!" "Ku Ku Ku...." giggled Kururu. "Da only way u can stop us from invading Planet Earth is by battling us right here, right now. What's better, our advanced technology, or you're puny magic and spells?" Kururu said with a snark. "HEY! Don't make fun of magic or Spells! Im the most skilled magician in this room, I'll take you on!!" Angrily said Dessaree. "Ku Ku Ku.... How sexy of u. Although ur beauty can make others such as myself fall under a spell, I won't listen to you!! I will challenge you and that Oopa-chan (Old guy) into a bettle! Ku Ku!"

"We're TEAHING u the ways of PROTECTING pekopon, NOT BETTLE!!" shouted the grumpy old Dumbledore. "Let's look at our schedules and head to our classes!"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
